This relates generally to electronic devices, and, more particularly, to electronic devices with displays.
Electronic devices such as cellular telephones, computers, and other electronic devices often contain displays. Liquid crystal displays have a layer of liquid crystal material interposed between upper and lower substrates. Pixels may be formed from thin-film transistor circuitry. Color filter elements are used to provide the display with the ability to display color images. In some configurations, the color filter elements and thin-film transistor circuitry are provided on the inner surface of the upper substrate.